


I am waylaid by beauty

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse things than being ugly and one of them is losing a fight.<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	I am waylaid by beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Q. That's Who. Title from the August 24, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** .

Ganju knew he wasn't nice to look at. Shit, his older siblings were good-looking enough for the whole family, he didn't have to be. He could roll in the mud with his buddies and his boars, spew foul language and get in street fights. And none of it was out of place, because he was ugly.

He was better for it, firmly grounded in reality. Vanity was a weakness, and Ganju had enough of those already. He sparked the match and lit the firework. It was a shame, really. That pretty bastard would lose all his silky hair.


End file.
